


Blood and Water

by doomrichards



Series: Infamous Trilogy [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Consensual use of aphrodisiacs, Craving and Carving, M/M, Maker plays the part of Bride of Van Damme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Van Damme is canonly a descendant of Vlad Tepes Dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: Maker, the Reed Richards of Earth-1610, delivers himself to Victor van Damme, the Doom of Earth-1610.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor Van Damme
Series: Infamous Trilogy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695262
Kudos: 7





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> I said PWP, but there is tiny bit of plot. This takes place after Part 2 of the series (Double Check) and before Part 3 (Worlds Collide).

“Reed Richards trusts me with his completely helpless body?” Victor van Damme said with amusement in his voice.

“Who said anything about trust? This is about lust.” Maker circled him. “Your bloodlust, specifically.”

“What do you know of my heritage? A king such as myself should wary of men bearing gifts.“ The king of Latveria, who was known as Doctor Doom looked at the man standing before him. There was no distinctive helmet that crowned the Maker. The burn-scarred cheek was clearly visible and the affected dulled eye on that same side of the face was staring at him.

“The gift I’m offering you is myself.” Maker had unzipped his full body wet suit, enough to reveal the hidden zipper and the skin of his collarbone.

“You would consider yourself a gift, Richards.” Victor walked over with his metal goat legs tapping against the floor of his throne room. He placed his palm on Maker’s chest and gripped at the fabric there. Only the fabric was pulled along.

Richards had been cursed with elastic skin and his own body had been lost, after an accident they both blamed each other for. There was only this chosen metal body, but that was not to say his body felt nothing. The sensations of feeling and magic at his fingertips did not leave easily.

“As I said, I temporarily depowered myself and won’t be able to recover my power unless it’s by use of a special device. It’s one time use, and not able to be duplicated.” Maker gave a little bow.

“How am I to trust that you aren’t a viper waiting to strike?” Victor van Damme traced a clawed finger along that exposed collarbone. He knew Maker’s former wish to return to a normal body was no longer an end goal in the man’s grand schemes.

Maker moved forward a few steps and pressed his body up to Van Damme before he spoke directly to his lips. “You’ll have to find the evidence of my current state on me. Use my body as you wish.”

Doom pulled at the slim metal of the side zipper and peeled aside the flap until Maker was naked from the waist up. He paused. This was too easy. Perhaps he would have to look the gift horse in the mouth.

“What is it my dear Count? Am I not a suitable Bride?“ Maker was sliding a hand down along Doom’s metallic form now. That hand had easily slithered around him before.

Doom gripped both of Maker’s hands to his sides and then captured the man’s mouth in a kiss. He swiped along the man’s mouth with a grey tongue, checking the elasticity there.

After Doom pulled back he looked at Maker’s flushed skin from just that examination with tongue.

Doom smiled as he pulled Maker into his lap, maneuvering the man’s legs to wrap around his waist. He carried them both as he clopped over to his throne and seated himself with Maker attached to his waist.

Maker was making no move on his person, and merely gazed at Victor as he sat on his lap.

“You are aware what entails declaring yourself a Bride, don’t you, Richards? Even for a night.” Victor tested the tip of his finger against Maker’s jutting hipbone and felt the give of skin there.

Maker responded by leaning in close and lasciviously licking right along the slash of a scar on Van Damme’s otherwise proud and pristine face.

The effect was instant as Van Damme’s anger flared and he gripped Maker roughly by the hair and exposed a large expanse of his neck to his bared teeth.

Dracula’s descendant relished in piercing Richards’ skin with an enchantment that sharpened his teeth. The feeling of drawing blood felt as natural to him as breathing.

He could feel the man tense. This was still a first experience for even the Maker.

Doom exhaled as he felt the wetness of Richards’ blood flow down his chin. The very mortal man was moaning, and his hands had come up to weakly grip Doom’s cape.

Van Damme stopped to look down at the man. Or rather a body of that one mind. He was well aware, he heard of things even from so far. Reed Richards—Maker had managed to place a sliver of himself in every universe that had to be rebuilt after a so-called secret war. It resulted in a body of Maker’s placed throughout the multiverse.

Victor was merely presented with one such instance connected to that one consciousness. He had machinations and pieces being pulled into place that he would soon solidify. Knowing that, Victor was determined to sear this encounter into the mind he so scorned and craved.

* * *

Van Damme took Reed’s growing erection into his mouth and impaled him with a finger at the same time. He kept a steady pace at both ends, and made sure each sensation hit the man simultaneously and mercilessly.

“ _B-bastard_ …” Maker gasped as he released himself in a very human way he hadn’t felt in years and years.

“I _assure_ you, I’m an honored heir to my ancestors.” Doom said as his popped Maker’s dick off his mouth and tasted the semen at the edge of his lips. So, Maker really was now weak to the whims of baser instincts.

Van Damme didn’t need to constantly consume blood nor seed to sustain himself but Reed was very… _tasty_ in both those respects.

Victor Van Damme took his time to swipe at Richards’ remaining droplets with his tongue. The man was whimpering. Their days at the Baxter Building think tank were long gone, they were no longer young men who spent their young adulthood in labs working for lesser men. He didn’t think Maker would be reduced to such mewling so easily. He had to elicit more sounds from the man. Was he merely acting for his benefit? He would see to it that Richards paid for mocking him.

* * *

Reed Richards lay floating in a large pool filled with red Latverian rose petals, the room was heavy with the scent of perfume in the air. He had been staring at his reflection and pondering on the elemental properties of water when he heard the approaching tap of hooves.

“Forgive my lateness. I had important work to attend to.” The voice of Victor van Damme echoed in the room as he entered.

“Don’t we all?” Reed said as he adjusted himself to standing in the shallow end of the pool as he swam toward Victor.

As Doom stepped into the pool, the light that bounced off the water reflected against the steel of his face and parted with the step of his metallic goat legs.

Doom momentarily mused that it was almost as if he were a satyr seducing a nymph by a river, but he knew better than to think the Maker was innocent or naive. Perhaps he was, once upon a time.

He swam up to Maker’s naked body and pressed him beneath the water with his own body for a moment, feeling the resistance of the water and that slender body.

He pushed them against the edge of the pool as they emerged from the water and brought a petal covered hand to Maker’s face.

Dr. Doom took a small ornate bottle hidden in a compartment beside the pool. “This is an aphrodisiac, made of a very refined extract from the roots of these very flowers.”

Maker smirked. So Victor van Damme’s arcane studies included such endeavors into the realm of sexual stimulants as well.

Victor uncapped the bottle and dropped a tablet into his hand. He set the bottle away back into the compartment with a click. “These have lesser effect on superpowered humans. The range in metabolism simply complicates matters yet to be untangled.”

Maker recognized this was an unexpected opportunity that resulted from offering his depowered body to Victor’s whims. He moved his mouth and pressed a kiss to where Victor’s palm was upon his face and hummed against it.

Victor shivered at that touch before he continued. “For non-powered humans on the other hand… this is very potent.” He popped the tablet into his open mouth and kept it on his tongue.

Maker leaned forward and captured Doom’s mouth. He let part of the pill melt against his tongue as he entangled it with Victor’s tongue. It took him a bit to remember how to maneuver a tongue that was not elastic but he let instinct take over.

Their mouths continued to oscillate as the remaining aphrodisiac tablet melted between them. As they broke apart, they stared intently at each other.

Maker was looking at droplets fall along the scar he had personally carved into Victor’s face so long ago when he felt his body heat up despite the cool water—he wanted to—needed to meet Victor’s body with his own. He pushed Van Damme beneath the water with his mouth still upon him. He breathed a shared breath as his mouth stayed sealed past the steel cover, the edges of it hurting his very ordinary mouth.

Reed Richards wanted to wrap and coil all around the man’s body like the very water but could not. Not at this moment. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders instead.

Victor had gripped him back now, and was running his hands all along Reed’s body. The curve of Reed’s ass was a particular spot that received his attention.

Reed opened his eyes in the water and stared into Victor’s own. He was surprised as he felt his pathetic lungs fill with precious oxygen. That was an unexpected feature. He idly remembered the poisoned breath that the man had spewed when he had been confronted with the four fantastic members of the Baxter Building, but that was a lifetime ago.

Victor had put two hands to the side of Reed’s face to keep his mouth sealed against his own as he filled Reed up with what he needed. Then he wrapped his hooves around Reed’s legs and began to rub against him in the water. Reed couldn’t help but gasp as bubbles escaped from his lips.

They both emerged from the water now before Victor laid Maker with his back against the water’s buoyancy. Maker was trying to be very still but everything within him wanted to jump Victor and impale himself on the man’s dick.

Victor was looking down at him smugly before he lapped at the tip of Reed’s penis as he floated helplessly. He brought a glowing hand near where Reed’s balls were floating in the water and there was a steady pulse as he pushed those fingers inside Reed’s ass.

Reed cried out, and his hands splashed and scattered petals. Now Victor knew for certain the sounds that were coming from Richards were extracted from him by Van Damme’s very hand.

He got them to standing up right position again while Reed was pawing at his crotch area, trying to get the steel staff to pressurize. The effects of their shared pill would run its course. He set Richards down to sit by the edge of the pool as the man gripped him.

He made sure their hips were level as he stared into Reed’s hungry eyes. He kept himself in check even as the aphrodisiac’s chemical thrill ran through his veins. “Tell me, what am I to do with you?”

“I need to provide guidance to a king? Surely not… I don't know how to… release you.” Reed said as he looked down at the dick that Victor had hidden. If Reed had wanted to fuck with a Ken doll he would have flagged down an errant Doombot.

“So you admit. Very well, let me show you.” Victor pressured his dick until it stood up, light followed its contours as it emerged from the water. He shallowly entered Reed’s ass and stayed there for a bit as he watched Reed squirm with impatience as the man realized he wasn’t moving further. After he was satisfied with the blatant display of induced desire he activated the personal lubricant in his systems and it came spilling from his tip and coated Reed within.

Victor pushed inside as the provided lube kept his insertion into Reed smooth. Van Damme had impaled his Bride to the hilt now.

Victor had brought them fully horizontal now as he kicked his hooves over and out the water and put himself right on top of Reed to deepen their coital union.

Victor turned them so that Reed’s head now laid near the water with his head pillowed by a pile of the crimson flowers. He moved at where their hips were joined and roughly pushed Reed against the tiles.

He kept up the pace as the love drug flowed through his particular systems and as he satisfied his temporarily human partner.

Reed’s face was very flushed from the exertion and Victor was idly tracing along Reed’s jaw when he whispered. “I do believe I’m still owed the rite of your wine…”

Reed stuck out his neck at him, and still managed to be haughty and defiant as he did so. Victor smiled a smile that showed his teeth. He found this display rather amusing than infuriating at the moment.

He once again brought his mouth to that jugular and sunk his teeth into that now penetrable skin. The warmth of his enemy’s blood was wet and delicious against his lips.

The sanguine droplets of blood fell into the water, mingling with the red rose petals that were floating there. Maker moaned, his head dizzy with the loss of blood, he hadn’t been vulnerable to such touches in a long, long time.

Reed felt droplets of his own tears fall into the water as well. He had been a weeper, before he had quelled that particular weakness.

All he heard was the steady soft splash of water and his own cries as Victor continued to pleasure him with that skilled mouth.

* * *

Reed had been eagerly learning how to orally stimulate Victor’s particular body as the man was petting his wet hair. The return of his gag reflex was making certain things more difficult but he would make it work.

Victor had stopped him and was brushing at his very reddened lips now. Reed looked at him with half-lidded eyes he knew must have appeared demure to any other man.

As Reed lifted a hand to touch Victor back, he frowned as he looked at his hand which had pruned from staying in the water so long.

He suddenly felt a hand beneath his waist as Victor lifted him up from the water. He crooked an elbow around Victor’s shoulder as the man carried him out of the pool room. Ordinarily, that would have been a move to choke the man.

* * *

A very dry and very naked Reed Richards was now lying in Victor's bed. The man really had a swimmer’s physique.

“I wonder what it is you are planning while I have you in my bed.” Doom spread the man’s legs. They were much easier to grip instead of slipping away. “What I will have to do to you to _make_ you answer.”

“It’s very poor manners to interrogate one’s bed partner.” Maker teased as he hooked his legs around Victor’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

Victor put his metallic hands on Reed’s thighs to halt his pulling. “Pardon me. I will change the topic. How was that visit to Earth-616? I’ve heard that autumn is lovely there.”

Maker had stopped pulling at Victor now. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“There’s a hotel on one of the more famous streets on that Earth’s New York City. Still a jewel as on many Earths. I picked up your signature in those whereabouts… as well as a different signal from an… associate. How was the room service?” Victor was lightly touching Maker’s exposed thighs now. 

“Suitable. But lacking… certain charms. Being home is best. There are just things that are done better.” Maker seemed to reach for Victor before realizing his lack of extra flexibility at the moment. 

Victor leaned closer until his chin was on that outstretched palm. “You seemed to be content as a foreign Earth king’s consort during that little game.” 

“I am content as your Bride now.” Reed softly stroked that chin.

Victor pressed a kiss to Reed’s palm. Enough dancing around that. They had all been invited after all. It had been a multiversal affair, several Dooms and Reeds of many worlds had gathered for that game of living chess. As for which side had been the victor…

“The rules and results of that game have impeded on Parliamentary proceedings indefinitely. And now you seem to be involving yourself in Council business among the Reeds.” Victor held Reed’s gaze. It seemed there were some things he was not getting out of Reed tonight.

Reed pushed against that heavy steel chest. “Speaking of rules... I have a question and a request as your Bride for the night.” 

"Go on." Victor was rather curious and wary now. Perhaps the viper’s venom was ready.

“You cannot harm me, unless it is to drink from me, correct?” Reed slid his fingertips down his own neck.

“Yes.” Victor followed that hand with his sight.

“I am allowed to take or give you something in return. The Bride’s Gift. May I give it?” Reed leaned back in the bed as if it were his own.

So his dear trash had looked into Latverian customs so closely.

“So you know. As king I will honor your choice.” Whatever Reed had in mind his steel body could take it. Even in depowered form he knew Richards was formidable. 

“Lie down.” Reed said simply.

Victor took Reed’s place by the headboard and pillow. The mortal had reversed their roles.

Reed had gone to retrieve something and it was now hidden in his closed fist.

As Reed climbed on top, his hands smoothed over Victor’s pectorals. Then, Reed leaned in close, his hand caressed the smooth metal of Victor’s face.

“Now let’s see... you pierced me. I can pierce you.” Reed whispered.

The naked man brought the item in his hand close to the metal man so that he may see it.

It was a single sharp quill, made of the same material as Van Damme’s vaunted body. It was with effort that he didn’t shove Reed off his chest.

“You... kept it.” Victor remembered that battle in Copenhagen so long ago. Reed had impaled his impervious body with that sword made of the same material.

“Of course. Why would I not keep something so useful? Now, what shall I take? You know what they say about an eye for an eye.” Reed made a light stabbing motion with the sharp object in his hand.

Victor van Damme stared at him unblinkingly. Reed stared right back.

“Your palm.” Reed moved to a lower part of Victor’s body.

Victor held it out his right palm.

Reed grasped it as tightly as his ordinary strength could and pressed the tip of the quill right to that open palm. 

Victor did not wince or cower. He did however feel the sharp point of the tip very keenly.

Reed had followed a vertical stroke with a curved sideways arc and finished the tail end of that stroke with a flourish. 

Reed gripped the palm in his hand tighter in case Victor tried to pull away. He looked to the eyes on that grim face. There was a twitch at the right eye. Reed smiled.

Victor was lightly flexing his fingers when he felt the carving of a short horizontal followed by a short vertical that crossed the first short line in the center.

Victor looked up to Reed’s face as it was in concentration. It looked much the same as when the genius had flipped through notes Victor had so generously contributed to Reed’s scribbling. 

And the man continued scribbling still. Victor could feel the downward and then upward slant. 

Reed released his grip and pushed that inscribed palm toward Victor.

Victor looked bored as he glanced but his look intensified.

Ah. That. On his palm was _R + V_. Victor was not sure if the simple letters were a mercy or something altogether more vulgar.

“Well, what of my work?” Reed had a hand under his chin now as he was leaning over Victor.

“Chicken scratch.” Victor said as he flexed his fingers on the marked palm.

“Hmm... you really don’t know how to appreciate a simple gift. I re—” Reed screamed as the quill he was impulsively twirling in his hand cut into his palm.

Reed stared in shock at the blood that dripped from his palm from the accidental self-inflicted wound.

“Reed, you _idiot_ — there is poison that lingers in the body darts even now.” Victor growled. Was the man really testing his mortality?

Victor snatched the quill and sent it to the far off wall and embedded it into the corner.

He closed his hand over Reed’s wrist and brought the bloodied palm to his mouth, sucking out the venom and the blood there. It would have no effect on his body systems.

Victor could hear Reed’s intake of breath as he licked the palm clean and followed it with a simple healing spell.

Reed was staring at Victor’s lips stained with his blood.

“If you wish to harm yourself against my word of protection, don’t think of it.” Victor was using his claws to clean the blood that lingered. He was usually not that messy when he fancied a drink. Reed had forced his manners.

“I wouldn’t dare to.” Reed as he brushed a thumb pad against the corner of the vampire descendant’s lips.

Victor pulled away the hand on his face with the palm that had been carved.

“It isn’t yet daybreak.” Reed said as he tried to mount Victor.

Victor clasped his eager Bride by the hips.

Victor considered tying Reed’s non-malleable form up and dealing with what was happening in New York City right at the very moment. But he was assured in the latest Doombots that were deployed as well as a cache he had delivered by an ambassador.

Van Damme knew this was all a distraction, but that was what Richards was after all. A very convincing one.

**Author's Note:**

> So there goes Maker's attempt at trying to honeypot. He might have caught some feelings.


End file.
